Training with the Bat
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: This is a slightly stupid story concerning one of Robin's early training sessions with the infamous Batman.Hope you enjoy it.


Training with the Bat

By

Angelina

**A/N This is meant to be short and stupid, I hope you enjoy it. **

It had taken Batman a week to track down the ever elusive Poltergeist (this is meant to be an OC villain so if there is an actual Poltergeist villain, this is not him!), get one of his top informants undercover in the villain's posse, and then drag Robin all the way out here to watch another burglary that the gaily dressed villain was perpetrating. But it would all be worth it since he was training his eight-year-old sidekick how to efficiently fight crime.

"Alright Robin, the one dressed in red is Poltergeist the other is our informant. I need you to knock out Poltergeist so we can wrap up this robbery and go home." Batman had trouble being patient and letting someone else go in for the proverbial kill but if he really wanted to make this partner thing work then he was going to have to learn how to trust someone else.

Robin drew back a bat-a-rang, sighted at his target, and released the weapon with a dull _whoosh_. The bat-a-rang flew true and hit the informant square in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Poltergeist looked up to see Bats and his partner and fled the scene, quickly being swallowed by the darkness that was Gotham.

"I said knock out the one in red!" Batman roared

"I did!" Robin protested vehemently.

"…You colour-blind aren't you?

* * *

><p>It took Batman another week to track down Poltergeist, get an informant on the inside, and then track him down to a robbery in progress.<p>

"Since we now know you're colour-blind," Batman stopped to glare at Robin, "the Poltergeist is on the left and our informant is on the right. Don't mess it up."

Robin drew back a bat-a-rang, sighted at his target, and released the weapon with a dull _whoosh_. The bat-a-rang flew true and hit the informant square in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Poltergeist looked up to see Bats and his partner and fled the scene, quickly being swallowed by the darkness that was Gotham.

Batman hit Robin upside the head.

"What? I knocked out the one on the left."

Batman gave Robin the patented Bat-glare.

After a few seconds Robin held out both of his hands holding his thumb and index finger out in the shape of L's. Recognition dawned in his masked eyes. "Ohh… you meant the other left." Robin chuckled nervously.

* * *

><p>It took another week for Batman to find the Poltergeist, plan an informant (really why was he bothering at this point), and catch him in the act of committing a burglary.<p>

"I'm giving you another chance. Get it right this time. Knock out the one in the pointy, jingling jester hat before I do it for you.

Robin nodded to his mentor. He drew back a bat-a-rang, sighted at his target, convulsed slightly, and released the weapon with a dull _whoosh_. The bat-a-rang flew out of Robin's hand and hit the informant square in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Poltergeist looked up to see Bats and his partner and fled the scene, quickly being swallowed by the darkness that was Gotham.

Batman was livid, he turned to his partner. "What was that!"

Robin looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry, a wasp landed on my nose."

Batman eye twitched.

* * *

><p>The next day Batman and Robin snuck up on the Poltergeist as he was robbing the Gotham Art Museum.<p>

"Alright, this is your last chance. I am seriously considering doing the job myself before I go crazy and kill _you._ But this is your training. Now we have no informants left so this should be pretty easy for you. Don't miss!" Batman growled as he and Robin observed poltergeist pilfering a priceless antique vase.

Robin drew back a bat-a-rang, sighted at his target, and released the weapon with a dull whoosh. But the Boy Wonder sneezed right before he released his projectile and it knocked the priceless vase out of Poltergeist's hands, causing it to shatter on the floor.

Batman faceplamed and absent-mindedly chucked a bat-a-rang at Poltergeist which knocked the villain out cold. Batman's eye twitched. "That's it, I'm going home."

**A/N This story was inspired by pixie blue's ****Musings From The Shower**

**And yes, this is supposed to be OOC…and stupid… I was bored… **


End file.
